Lady Dawn
by Insane Angel
Summary: my version of Lady Marmalade.. & I mean the lady marmalade that christina and the others sing...the original 1 was written and sung by Patti LaBelle. (thanx to Iam for telling me !)


Lady Dawn  
  
disclaimer: i dun own "lady marmalade" k ?????   
  
a/n: heeeeey insanity person here !!!! read on !!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~SONGS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~  
  
Okie now u prob'ly all know da song "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera f/ Mya, Lil' Kim, Pink and Missy Elliot...right ....? well in case u dun't,  
  
here's da lyrics to it. now once ur finished readin' em, there's a special treat ^_~  
  
[Lil' kim:]  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
[Mya:]  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
[Mya:]  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
[Lil' Kim:]  
What What, What what  
[Mya:]  
ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
[Lil' Kim:]  
yea yea yea yea  
  
[Pink:]  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah  
  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
[Lil' Kim:]  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
[Christina:]  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
[Pink:]  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
[Mya:]  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life   
[Christina:]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more  
  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
[Missy:]  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......  
  
~~  
  
Ok here's mine and Squeakette's version ^_^ :   
" Lady Dawn " written by Dawn( me) and Squeakette the super mouse !  
  
He met Lady Dawn at the old cafe  
She ordered a coffee with extra cream and sugar,  
said to the him, "Hey there, wanna top this off for me ?" Oh ! Uh uh !  
Kookoo kakaka ( hey hey hey )  
Kookoo kakakaka ( here here here )  
Super dada sugaah ( oh yeah )  
Super Insane Lady Dawn !  
Est-ce que tu veux voir moi,   
dancer sans musique ?  
Huh huh ? (daaaanccceeeeeerr)  
Sans musique ? (sans, sans)  
He sat in the booth while she put on her makeup,  
Mascara and blush filled her face,  
His eyes in hers gazing upon...  
Kookoo kakaka dada ( dada dada )  
Kookoo kakaka ya ya here ( here here)  
Super dada suggaaaah yaya ( yeaaaah )  
Super Insane Lady Dawn !  
Est-ce que tu veux voir moi,  
sans idee, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? (faire faire )  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
You mistake her for a dumb-dumb chick  
She's got more sense than you do, uh uh  
She's smarta,  
Cuta,  
and has a lot more brain cells !  
Hey sista, betta get dat man, sista !  
He treats her like a queen,  
Hey sista, betta get dat man, sista !  
Hey sista, you like dat man, sista  
so go for it, sista, give him what you got, sista !  
Kookoo kakaka (yeah yeah)  
Kookoo kaka (yeah yeah)  
Super sugah what-a   
Super Insane Lady Dawn !  
Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn.............Lady Daaaaaaaawn......Daaaaaawn !  
Hey HEy HEY !  
He's got her in a trance,  
but she'll be strong...  
she's got more than he's lookin' for !  
More...More...More !  
MOOOOOOOOOORREEEEE !!!!!  
Livin' the best life,  
She's...  
She's...  
She's...  
Kookoo kakaka lalala (lala)  
Kookooo kiki koko (ko ko )  
Super sugah hyper-active ( active )  
She's da super insane chick Lady Dawn !  
Est-que tu savez qu'est que je veux ?  
Nope je pensez pas !  
Well, je va te dire...  
heh heh heh  
Ooooooooooooooooh she's livin' the life  
yes she is.......  
Super Insane...  
Super Insane...  
Super Insane...  
(yeah yeah yeah)  
Super insane Lady Dawn !  
Love comes and love goes  
But Lady Dawn,  
Well she'll stay forever !  
Kookoo latta latta (hey hey)  
Kookoo kakaka hey hey (oh yeah)  
Sugah babe sugah baby (sugah sugah)  
Super Insane Lady Dawn !!!!  
Super...Insane...Lady Dawn !!!! (yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah !)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: like it ??? thankies thankies ! ::bows with Squeakette:: more soon ! promise !!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
friendly box here ^_^  
|  
|  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
